1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text-to-speech processing and more particularly to text-to-speech processing in a portable device.
2. Introduction
Text-to-speech (TTS) synthesis technology gives machines the ability to convert arbitrary text into audible speech, with the goal of being able to provide textual information to people via voice messages. These voice messages can prove especially useful in applications where audible output is a key form of user feedback in system interaction. These situations arise when the user is unable to appreciate textual output as an effective means of responsive communication. In that regard, it is believed that TTS technology can provide promising benefits when used as a mechanism for communicating to users of handheld portable devices.
Handheld portable device designs are typically driven by the ergonomics of use. For example, the goal of maximizing portability has typically resulted in small form factors with minimal power requirements. These constraints have clearly lead to limitations in the availability of processing power and storage capacity as compared to general-purpose processing systems (e.g., personal computers) that are not similarly constrained.
Limitations in the processing power and storage capacity of handheld portable devices have a direct impact on the ability to provide acceptable TTS output. Currently, these limitations have dictated that only low-quality TTS technology could be used. What is needed therefore is a solution that enables an application of high-quality TTS technology in a manner that accommodates the limitations of current handheld portable devices.